The Warrior
by Me Yuki Hina
Summary: Cinta segitiga rumit. Egoisme yang masih bisa kuterima di kepala. Keteguhan yang membuatku terperangah. Pengorbanan yang tidak bisa diterima logikaku. Cinta yang tulus, bercampur dengan ambisi, cita-cita, dan penerimaan. Ada Hokage Kuning, Ketua Tim Anbu Konoha, Hikari Uchiha, dan seorang wanita berkimono putih dengan mata berwarna lavender. Sequel "Mana Bisa?" dan "Far Away"
1. Chapter 1

Sebelumnya Yuki akan berterima kasih kepada semua readers yang sudah membaca fiksi "Mana Bisa?" dan "Far Away" dan telah meninggalkan jejak. Arigatoo Gozaimasu minna-san (sambil berojigi). Terima kasih atas semua sarannya ya.

Ah dikesempatan ini Yuki juga mau berterima kasih kepada sumber ide utama tiga fiksi ini. SARASVATI! Arigatoo atas "Larung Hara"-nya yang sangat menyentuh. Huhuhu... liriknya keren banget... "Kemana kupergi, bila kau tak ada?" satu kalimat yang berhasil menggugah jiwa mellow Yuki sehingga menciptakan tiga fiksi galau ini. SARASVATI, kapan main ke Semarang? Huhuhu... (oke abaikan. Ini teriakan seorang fans yang frustasi, hehe).

Terima kasih juga pada Secondhand Serenade yang menciptakan lagu "Fall For You", "Your Call", dan "Why", pun Demi Lovato-nee yang menyanyikan "Warrior". Arigatoo karena selalu menemaniku membuat fiksi setiap pukul delapan pagi. Hehe...

Fiksi ini agak berbeda. Aku mengambil gaya penceritaan seperti yang dilakukan Risa Saraswati dalam _Danur, Maddah, _dan _Sunyaruri_ yang berisi kisah-kisah menakjubkan sekaligus nyeksek. Huhu... Yuki membuat tokoh fiktif yang tidak ada di manga maupun anime Naruto sebagai pendongengnya. Jadi selamat menikmati...

Eh dan satu lagi, Hikari-chan itu cowok... huhuhu... kan aku manggilnya dia putra, bukan putri minna-san... huhuhuhu... aku membayangkan dia seperti copy-an Sasuke. Dingin, tajam, sepi dari dalam, tapi hangat secara bersamaan karena ibunya adalah my onee-chan, Hyuga Hinata.

.

.

.

**The Warrior**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Me Yuki Hina

Rate: T

Pair: SasuHina, Naruto Uzumaki, Hikari Uchiha dan Yuki.

Warning: standard warning, CANON, gaje, typo(s), EYD, alur cepat (kurasa), dll.

Sumarry: Mereka yang terbaik dalam kisah ini. Aku sebagai pendongeng saja sampai heran. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Cinta segitiga rumit. Egoisme yang masih bisa kuterima di kepala. Keteguhan yang membuatku terperangah. Pengorbanan yang tidak bisa diterima logikaku. Cinta yang tulus, bercampur dengan ambisi, cita-cita, dan penerimaan. Mereka yang terbaik. Hokage, ketua tim Anbu Konoha, Hikari, dan seorang wanita berkimono putih dengan rambut segelap malam serta mata berwarna lavender yang lembut.

.

.

Bagian pertama: Simpati

.

.

**Yuki POV**

Aku menguap lebar karena baru beristirahat pukul empat dini hari dan terbangun pukul tujuh pagi karena teriakan anak-anak bengal di belakang apartemenku. Kepalaku serasa berputar-putar, dan sialnya seluruh tubuhku terasa pegal. Ini pasti karena misi kemarin.

Sebenarnya misi itu tidak terlalu susah. Hanya misi rank C, mengawal pengantaran obat-obatan ke Amegakure. Sayangnya ketika akan kembali, aku bertemu dengan dua _missing-nin_ ingusan yang berusaha masuk ke perbatasan sebelah utara Konoha. Luka yang kuterima tidak terlalu parah sih, hanya ada beberapa lebam dan luka gores. Sesuai prosedur, aku tetap harus memeriksakan tubuh ini ke rumah sakit.

Aku melirik nakas yang di atasnya bejejer kalender dan jam digital berbentuk kotak panjang. 27 Desember. Minggu paling terakhir tahun ini. Hari yang putih dan dingin karena nampaknya salju baru saja turun lagi. Setelah mandi dengan air hangat dan meminum susu coklat hangat, aku segera menyambar mantel untuk melindungi tubuhku agar tidak menggigil ketika menuju ke rumah sakit Konoha.

Hufttt~

Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah. Oke, kali ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan tubuhku yang lebam dan penuh gores. Masalahnya adalah aku akan melewati kawasan timur Konoha untuk melapor kepada Hokage lebih dulu sebelum memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit. Yang artinya adalah satu, BENCANA.

Salahkan saja semua ini pada mata berwarna ungu terang milikku yang berbeda dengan mata lainnya. Entah mata ini adalah anugrah atau bencana. Aku tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau mengeluh pada _Kami-sama _karena bisa melihat apa yang mata normal tak bisa.

Jangan tebak kalau aku adalah seorang Hyuga. _No, thanks_. Aku tidak mau menjadi bagian aristrokrat yang ribet dengan tetek bengek bernama tata krama, adat, dan lainnya. Hyuga dan aku bukanlah kombinasi yang baik. Semacam minyak dan air kalau disatukan ke dalam satu wadah.

Aku juga bukan Uchiha! Saringan tidak akan bisa secanggih ini. Lagi pula di dunia ini hanya ada dua Uchiha saja. Hikari Uchiha teman satu timku ketika genin dulu dan ayahnya yang urr- bolehkah aku menyebutkannya seksi? Oh demi _Kami-sama_, di usianya yang menginjak hampir kepala empat, wajahnya masih saja terlihat tampan.

"_Ohayoo, Yuki-chan."_

Deg! Baru saja aku bahas suaranya sudah berdenging di telingaku. Aku terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikannya. Laki-laki ini gila. Entah karena otaknya sudah mati saat perang shinobi keempat tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, atau memang dia sudah idiot seperti ini sejak lahir.

"_Kenapa kau tak membalas sapaanku, Yuki-chan? Kau sombong sekali."_

Aku mendengus sebal setelah itu mendesiskan jawaban padanya dengan lirih, "Membalas sapaanmu? Tidak. Aku masih mau dianggap waras."

Dia terkikik lalu membalas sepatah-dua patah kata yang tidak aku gubris. Aku membrengut mendengar ocehannya yang tidak kunjung selesai. Terlingaku berdenging, tubuhku makin lemas dan menggigil. Dia mulai bertingkah dengan menghisap cakraku.

Muncul perempatan siku di dahiku yang tak tertutup poni. Makhluk satu ini memang pandai menghabiskan stok sabarku. Aku melotot ke arahnya. Oh cukup sepuluh tahun yang lalu saja aku dikatai gila karena dia. Berbicara dengan hantu seperti dia membuat keriputku bertambah.

"_Kau tidak asik, Yuki-chan. Aku kan hanya bercanda,"_ katanya sambil tertawa. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan, kembali tidak memperdulikan eksisitensinya yang entah boleh diakui atau tidak.

Gedung hokage yang masih bercat merah mulai terlihat. Beberapa bagian atapnya tertutup salju. Aku terperangah melihat cahaya putih berpendar di sekitar wanita berkimono putih yang berdiri di depan gedung hokage. Baru kali ini aku melihat ada seorang wanita yang... seindah itu.

_Kami-sama,_ apakah dia malaikat?

Aku mempercepat langkah, bahkan nyaris menggunakan cakra hanya untuk menempuh jarak sepuluh meter. Dia tersenyum melihatku. Oh God! Malaikat itu tersenyum melihatku! Kalian boleh mengataiku lebai atau apa. Pasalnya rona merah mulai merambat di pipiku.

"_Ohayoo gozaimasu, Hinata-chan. Senang bisa melihatmu lagi."_

Aku menoleh ke arah Takashi sambil melempar pandang yang berarti kau-mengenalnya? Sialnya, hantu laki-laki berumur dua belas tahun itu malah tertawa sedangkan malaikat di depanku hanya tersenyum ramah.

"_Kau tidak pernah melihatnya ya? Aku lupa. Setiap akhir tahun kan kau selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan misi akhir tahun yang upahnya tinggi."_

Takashi mencibirku. Aku tahu itu. Dia satu-satunya makhluk yang protes ketika setiap akhir tahun aku selalu meninggalkannya untuk misi dengan alasan upah yang lebih tinggi. Tapi itu kan wajar, aku tinggal sendiri di desa ini. Kalau aku tidak bekerja dengan menjalankan misi, lalu aku mau makan apa? Sedang dia terus-terusan menghisap cakraku seenak jidat.

"_Dia yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi kau malah sibuk dengan misi upah tinggimu itu setiap akhir tahun."_

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku setelah aku pulang misi?" kataku sewot. Dia mulai membuatku jengkel.

"_Karena aku hanya datang setahun sekali, Yuki-chan. Untuk menengok orang-orang yang kusayangi._"

Aku terkesiap, oh katakan aku berlebihan sekarang karena suaranya terdegar seperti denting lonceng di kuil dekat pahatan wajah Hokage Kelima. lirih, sunyi, hangat, dan agung. Dia tersenyum sambil membelai pipiku yang langsung saja bertambah dingin dengan bulu kuduk yang berdiri. Dia mengangguk sekali ketika kutanya bolehkah aku melihat masa lalunya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, aku menyentuh tangan dingin yang masih menangkup pipi kiriku.

BLAASSHHH...

Dan aku tahu kisah ini berawal jauh sebelum aku lahir... selang dua tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat berakhir... sebelum peristiwa yang juga menyangkut rekan satu timku...

.

[Flash Back Setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat]

.

**Hinata POV**

.

Semua berkumpul di belakang pahatan patung Hokage Ketiga dengan membawa beberapa alat barberque. Kedua belas Rockie, termasuk Sai-_san_ dan Sasuke-_san_ yang telah kembali. Ah juga teman satu tim Sasuke-_san_, Karin-_san_, Jugo-_san_, dan Suigetsu-_san_. Semua, tapi kali ini tanpa Neji-_nii_ yang selalu saja mengkhawatirkanku. Tanpa Neji-_nii_ lagi. Tanpa _Nii-san_...

"Hinata? _Daijoubuka_?" tanya Shino di sampingku. Walaupun seluruh wajahnya hampir tertutup tudung jaketnya, aku tahu dia mengkhawatirkanku yang melamun cukup lama.

"Ah, _daijoubu_, Shino-_kun_. Aku hanya sedang bernostalgia. Kapan kita terakhir kali berkumpul seperti ini?"

Shino-_kun_ berdeham sekali, lalu ia merangkul bahuku dan mengusapnya pelan. "Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah Hinata. Aku tahu pasti kau merindukan Neji. Iya kan?"

Aku menggeleng, menolak kebenaran bahwa aku memang sedang ingin menangis sekarang. "Tapi Neji-_nii_ tidak akan suka melihatku menangis terus. Dia akan sedih," jawabku dengan memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahku yang tembam.

"Kalau begitu tersenyumlah, Hinata! Shino, Aku, dan Akamaru akan selalu ada di sampingmu." Kali ini Kiba-_kun_ yang menyemangatiku.

Aku mendongak karena merasakan telapak tangan Kiba-_kun_ mulai mengusap kepalaku, dan kepala Akamaru yang telah bersandar di pangkuanku. Entah sejak kapan mereka mendengarkan percakapan singkatku dengan Shino. Yang pasti dengan adanya anggota Tim 8 yang lengkap, aku tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi. _Chichi, _Hanabi-_chan,_ Ko-_kun_, ditambah Kurenai-_sensei_, Shino_-kun_, Kiba-_kun_, dan Akamaru. Ini sudah cukup untuk membuatku melupakan kesedihan karena perang dunia shinobi dua tahun lalu.

Kembali berkumpul bersama sahabat adalah obat paling mujarab untuk menyembuhkan luka.

Aku melirik Tim 7 yang kembali berkumpul. Naruto-_kun_ tidak hentinya tertawa, senyum mataharinya masih bersinar hangat. Di samingnya Sakura-_chan_ juga ikut bercanda, sedang Sasuke-_san_ hanya diam melihat kedua temannya yang hiperaktif. Kulihat juga Karin-_san_ mulai menempel pada Sasuke-_san_ yang masih saja diam sambil bersedekap tangan. Suigetsu-_san_ dan Jugo-_san_ mulai meledek Karin-_san_ yang berusaha mencari perhatian Sasuke-_san_. Mereka terlihat lepas, seolah tak ada beban. Mereka terlihat... bahagia.

Aku tersenyum ketika kesimpulan itu muncul. Semua terlihat bahagia. Ino-_chan_ sedang memarahi Shikamaru-_san_ yang bermalas-malasan dan Choji-_san_ yang terus saja memakan bahan barbeque. Sai-_san_ yang melukiskan semua kejadian ke dalam buku saku kecil bersampul gambar laki-laki dengan rambut abu-abu. Tenten-_san_ sedang membujuk Lee-_san_ untuk berhenti _push-up_ agar bisa membantu menyiapkan api barbeque. Akamaru sedang berlari-lari bersama Kiba-_kun_, dan Shino-_kun_ yang sedang memainkan serangganya di sampingku. Yang paling membahagiakanku adalah Naruto-_kun_ yang terus saja bertengkar dengan Sasuke-_san_. Satu kebiasaan lama yang kembali kujumpai lagi.

"Hinata-_chan_! Bantu aku menyiapkan saus barbequenya sebelum dihabiskan Choji!"

Aku menoleh pada Ino-_chan_ yang memanggillku. Aku mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari Shino yang tengah asik dengan serangganya. Saatnya menyalurkan bakat yang telah _Haha_ turunkan padaku.

Hanya butuh waktu setengah jam untuk memanggang daging dan sayur yang kami siapkan. Ini semua karena Sasuke-_san_ mau menyumbangkan _ameterashu_-nya untuk menyalakan arang. Walaupun dia terlihat tidak rela dan malu ketika melakukannya.

"Jangan makan dulu, Choji! Kita harus berdoa dulu!"

Ino-_chan_ kembali bersuara ketika Choji-_san_ hendak mengambil daging barbeque yang tersaji di meja. Choji-_san_ memberengut ketika mengembalikan daging yang baru beberapa detik lalu ia taruh ke piringnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita awali dengan memberi penghormatan pada pahlawan yang telah gugur di medan perang? Naruto! Kau yang mulai!"

"Aku harus mulai dari mana Sakura-_chan_?" tanya anak Hokage Keempat pada teman satu timnya yang mengajukan ide penghormatan ini. sesekali ia menggaruk tengkuknya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup. Setelah berdeham dua kali ia memulai upacara penghormatan ini.

"Baiklah... aku ingin berterima kasih pada _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya untukku. Juga _Ero-sanin_ yang telah mengajariku _jutsu-jutsu_ hebat. _Hontouni arigatoo gozaimasu_, aku tidak akan melupakan kalian. Tenang saja, aku akan menjadi Hokge-_ttebayo_!" ucapnya dengan semangat.

Naruto-_kun_ kembali duduk. Ia terlihat mengusap setitik air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. Setelah pahlawan itu duduk, Ino-_chan_ berdiri sambil meremas celana pendeknya. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Aku... ingin berterima kasih pada _Tou-san_," ucap Ino-_chan_ sambil menghapus air mata di pipinya. "Terima kasih telah merawatku dan mengajari _jutsu_ Klan Yamanaka. _Tou-san_ adalah ayah terbaik di dunia." Setelah mengatakannya, Ino-_chan_ kembali duduk. Kali ini senyumnya benar-benar lebar.

"Hei, Shikamaru! Kau tak ingin berterima kasih pada shikaku-_ji?_"

"_Mendokusai!_" ucap Shikamaru-_san_ dengan malas. Dengan rokok di bibirnya ia berkata, "_Tou-san_ dan Asuma-_sensei_ tenang saja. Aku akan menjadi kuda hitam yang tangguh untuk Konoha."

Setelah Shikamaru-_san_ duduk, suasana kembali hening. Suara jangkrik menemani kesunyian yang kami ciptakan. Ketika kulihat tidak ada yang akan bersuara lagi, aku memberanikan diri untuk berdiri.

"_Anou._.. aku ingin berterima kasih pada Neji-_nii_," aku mulai memainkan kedua telunjukku karena semua mata kini beralih menatapku. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahku agar isakku tak keluar, aku berkata, "Terima kasih telah mengajariku banyak hal. Menemaniku latihan untuk upacara Duel Senbon, mencarikanku obat ketika aku terkena penegangan mata. Melindungiku yang lemah ketika perang berlagsung. _Arigatoo. Hontouni arigatoo gozaimasu_ Neji-_nii_. Maafkan aku karena menjadi adik yang buruk untukmu. Karena aku Hiazhi-_ji_ meninggal. Karena aku juga Neji-_nii_ juga harus pergi. Maafkan aku... hiks"

Aku menunduk semakin dalam. Kiba-_kun_ yang duduk di samping kananku berdiri lalu memelukku yang mulai terisak. Kubiarkan satu-dua air mataku luruh. Kubiarkan kesedihanku lepas. Ketika kurasa semua rasa sesak telah terbuang, aku mengusap kedua pipiku yang basah. Kutekan air mataku agar tidak kembali turun. Dengan suara serak dan sengau aku kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi Neji-_nii_ tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku akan menjadi _shinobi_ yang kuat seperti Neji-_nii_ dan _Chichi. _Aku akan menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi orang-orang yang aku cintai seperti yang Neji-_nii_ lakukan padaku." Aku menutup kalimatku dengan sebuah senyuman tulus untuk Neji-_nii_ lalu kembali duduk. Kulihat Lee-_san_ dan Tenten-_san_ mengusap pipinya yang basah. Aku kira mereka pasti juga merindukan rekan setimnya.

Suasana kembali hening. Suara jangkrik kembali menemani kami. Beberapa lilin dan lampu kecil yang kami bawa mulai dinyalakan. Kukira acara penghormatan untuk orang-orang yang kami cintai telah selesai. Aku sedikit kaget ketika Sasuke-_san_ berdiri dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Dasar _Aniki_ bodoh!" suara bassnya yang dalam terdengar. Dahiku sedikit mengernyit ketika kata-kata yang terlontar tidak sama seperti yang Naruato-_kun_, Ino_-chan_, atau Shikamaru-_san_ ucapkan. "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau membuatku terlihat menyedihkan karena membencimu? Cih! Aku membencimu _baka aniki_! Kau menyebalkan! Tapi... aku akan menjadi sepertimu, aku akan melampauimu... aku sudah berjanji padamu kan? Sekarang kau bisa tenang. Sampaikan pada _Haha_ kalau aku mencintainya. Kalau kau bicara macam-macam pada _Haha,_ aku akan menghancurkan Konoha yang kau lindungi setengah mati, hingga kau lebih memilih membantai klan kita untuk melindungi Konoha."

Sasuke-_san_ kembali duduk. Tanpa _byakugan_ pun aku bisa melihat ada setitik air mata yang jatuh di pipi pucatnya. Jadi gosip yang kudengar itu benar? Bahwa Itachi-_san_ membantai Kalan Uchiha karena perinta Danzo-_sama_ agar Konoha aman. Bahwa Itachi-_san_ mengorbankan kebebasannya dan memilih menjadi _missing-nin_ untuk memata-matai Madara-_san_. Bahwa Itachi-_san_ memohon agar Sasuke-_san_ dilepaskan dan tidak dibunuh.

Aku menatap iris hitam laki-laki yang duduk di samping kananku ini. Dadaku kembali sesak. Seperti apa hati yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha terakhir ini? Sedalam apa luka yang tertoreh di hatinya?

Tidak tidak. Lukaku belum seberapa. Luka karena melihat wajah kecewa _Chichi_ ketika aku kalah dari Hanabi-_chan_ ditambah diabaikan oleh klan dan dibenci oleh saudara sendiri tidak akan sebanding dengan melihat seluruh anggota klan dibantai oleh kakak yang paling dibanggakan. Cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan tidak akan sebanding dengan luka hatinya karena telah membunuh Itachi-_san_ yang ternyata sangat menyayanginya. Semua luka yang tertoreh di hatiku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan semua hal mengerikan yang telah Sasuke-_san_ alami.

"Sasuke-_san_..." aku memanggilnya dengan suara serak dan lirih. Dia terlihat heran, namun tetap menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Kuberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya yang pucat. Air mataku kembali menganak sungai. Aku meraba dada kirinya yang bidang sambil berkata, "Pasti di sini sakit sekali..."

Laki-laki bersurai raven itu sedikit menegang. Kuberanikan untuk menatap matanya. Ada sedikit keterkejutan di iris kelam itu. Kupaksakan diri untuk sedikit tersenyum padanya, dengan tangan bergetar kuusap pipi kirinya untuk mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja lalu berkata, "Kau boleh menangis sekarang..."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Gimana gimana gimana!? Wkwkwk... aneh ya,,, hohoho..

Oke. Ini gaje abis. Acak-acakan. Tapi Yuki bener-bener mentok tentang flash back cerita mereka. Apalagi masih ada tugas revisi proposal, makalah sastra bandingan, dan makalah sosiologi sastra tentang resepsi pembaca yang dikumpulkan sebelum UAS (tgl 20 juni). Kalau Yuki gag memaksa update sekarang, bisa dipastikan fiksi ini gag akan rapung sampai tahun depan. Soalnya setelah UAS Yuki harus menjalankan KKN di negeri antah brantah. Yah gag seantah brantah Konoha sih, orang Cuma di Jepara doang. Hehe... lalu setelah itu Yuki harus fokus untuk ujian kompre, dan penyusunan skripsi demi lulus April 2015.

Nah lho yuki jadi curhat kan... hehe gomen nasai yak...

Balik ke cerita. rencananya mau yuki bikin oneshoot, tapi ternyata gag bisa. Yuki udah mentok padahal poin2nya masih belum masuk semua. Jadi yah terpaksa jadi multi chap. Karena minggu depan banyak libur, mungkin yuki bisa update cepet. Amiiiinnn. Tapi gag janji juga. Hehe...

Oh perlu ditekankan lagi, kalau Yuki adalah Hinata Centrik. Yuki juga sering buat fiksi NaruHina dan KibaHina. Yuki malah pengen banget bikin NejiHina, tapi gag bisa-bisa karena kebanyakan mewek daripada nulis. Akhir-akhir ini aja lagi gandrung sama Sasuke, yah keimbas deh ke pemilihan karakter cowok. Hehe... makanya fiksi ini jadi SasuHina. Draft awal sih pairingnya KibaHina, tapi karena saat Hiatus Yuki baca Naruto dari awal lagi (biar pas bikin makalah gag stres) dan menemukan fakta bahwa sebenarnya Naruto itu lebih beruntung daripada Sasuke, dan chara paling nelangsa di Naruto Shippuden itu ternyata Sasuke. Jadi yah Yuki ganti jadi SasuHina deh.

Jadi maaf untuk para SHL kalau nanti di pertengahan chap berikutnya ada adegan naruhina yang mesra. Karena sebenarnya Yuki gag pernah mau bikin antagonis. Semua karakter itu ada plus minusnya, tergantung dari sudut mana kita lihat. Hehe...

Astaga! Yuki kebanyakan ngelantur. Nanti bisa-bisa cuap2 yuki lbh panjang daripada fiksinya lagi. Hehe... Oke. Abaikan semua ocehan tidak pentingku ini, Yuki minta saran dan kritik dong. Mau flame atau nge-bash juga gag papa. Asal pakai bahasa yang baik dan benar, jangan lupa EYD, tanda baca, dan pemilihan diksi yang sopan. Oke? Pernah belajar Bahasa Indonesia dan sopan santun kan?

So, review please...


	2. The Warrior: Bolehkah?

Terima kasih untuk para readers dan reveiwers. Maaf karena "The Warrior: Simpati" tidak begitu memuaskan. Setelah Yuki baca ulang ternyata gaje abis. Penjiwaan Hinatanya kurang banget. Diksinya mentok. Sumimasen, Minna-san! (ojigi). Huhuhu... makanya Yuki putuskan untuk menggunakan POV orang ketiga serba tahu saja.

Langsung aja deh, selamat membaca...

.

.

**The Warrior**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Me Yuki Hina

Rate: T

Pair: SasuHina, Naruto Uzumaki, Hikari Uchiha dan Yuki.

Warning: standard warning, CANON, gaje, typo(s), EYD, alur cepat (kurasa), dll.

Sumarry: Mereka yang terbaik dalam kisah ini. Aku sebagai pendongeng saja sampai heran. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Cinta segitiga rumit. Egoisme yang masih bisa kuterima di kepala. Keteguhan yang membuatku terperangah. Pengorbanan yang tidak bisa diterima logikaku. Cinta yang tulus, bercampur dengan ambisi, cita-cita, dan penerimaan. Mereka yang terbaik. Hokage, ketua tim Anbu Konoha, Hikari, dan seorang wanita berkimono putih dengan rambut segelap malam serta mata berwarna lavender yang lembut.

.

.

Bagian kedua: Bolehkah?

.

.

"Dia tidak akan memperhatikanmu, Hinata. Berhentilah bersembunyi di belakangku ketika berpapasan dengannya," ujar Kiba ketika Hinata lagi-lagi menggunakan punggungnya untuk bersembunyi. Dua puluh meter di hadapan mereka, Sasuke dan Tim Taka terlihat berbelanja bahan makanan. Saat ini dia bersama rekan sehidup sematinya – Akamaru, juga Hinata dan Shino tengah berada di pasar untuk membeli es serut. Karena kepanasan setelah selesai berlatih di hutan sebelah timur Konoha, tim asuhan Kurenai-_sensei_ itu bermaksud menghilangkan dahaga di kedai es krim favorit teman lavender mereka yang letaknya ada di ujung pasar sementara.

"Ta-tapi~" wajah Hinata makin memerah. Dia mulai memainkan kedua telunjuknya sambil menunduk kikuk.

Kiba yang jengah dengan sikap Hinata akhir-akhir ini mendesah lelah, ia lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala rekan setimnya itu dengan lembut lalu berkata, "Aku tahu kau malu bertemu dengan Sasuke dan lainnya. Lagian anak-anak yang lain juga pasti sudah lupa dengan kejadian itu. itu sudah lama sekalikan?"

Hinata masih menunduk sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Untuk entah keberapa kalinya sulung Hyuga itu merutuki sikapnya satu bulan yang lalu. Demi _Kami-sama_! Roh mana yang telah merasukinya hingga ia berani melakukan hal memalukan seperti... membelai wajah Sasuke! Masih ditambah dengan mengusap dadanya dan menyuruh pemuda Uciha itu menangis pula!

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

Ingin rasanya ia menghapus semua ingatan Rockie 12 menggunakan jutsu penghilang memori, tapi memang jutsu seperti itu ada?

"Atau kita lewat jalan lain saja?" Shino menawarkan pilihan lain. Ia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya yang _kawaii_ ini nelangsa. Ucapan yang bagai oasis di gurun pasir itu membuat mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, iris violet itu menggumamkan seribu terima kasih pada temannya.

Ah, di dunia ini tidak ada sahabat yang seperti rekan-rekannya di Tim 8. Shino, Kiba, dan Akamaru adalah yang terbaik!

...

"_Ja, matta ashita_!" Kiba berseru kencang pada kedua rekan setimnya sambil menunggangi Akamaru. Hinata membalasnya dengan lamabaian tangan, sedang Shino hanya bergumam ala kadarnya.

"Kau benar tidak mau kuantar?" Shino bertanya sekali lagi pada gadis pemalu di sampingnya untuk memastikan tindakan yang akan diambilnya setelah ini. Rencananya bila Hinata masih berkeras untuk pulang ke mansionnya sendiri, ia ingin mampir ke toko serangga sebentar. Melihat-lihat koleksi serangga yang baru datang tadi pagi. Ia tidak yakin bisa tidur nanti malam kalau dia tidak melihat pameran itu hari ini juga.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lalu berkata, "Shino-_kun_ bisa melihat pameran serangga di toko sepuasnya tanpa harus merasa sungkan padaku. Aku seorang _kunoichi_, Shino_-kun_. Tenang saja."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan. Aku duluan_, ja_!"

_Shut!_

Setelah mengatakan salam perpisahan, sedetik kemudian pemuda yang selalu menggunakan kaca mata hitam bundar itu menghilang. Hinata tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun bersama, ia masih saja geli dengan tingkah Shino yang kelewat _freak_ pada serangga.

Hinata masih saja tersenyum walaupun sahabatnya tidak lagi terlihat. Ia tak hentinya mengucap syukur pada apa yang telah ia miliki sekarang. Persahabatan adalah anugrah terindah di dunia ini, dan ia bersyukur telah memiliki Shino, Kiba, dan Akamaru sebagai sahabatnya. Ia ogah membayangkan bagaimana kalau salah satu diantara mereka pergi. Baru memikirkannya saja ia sudah merinding.

"Yo, Hinata!"

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Beberapa meter di hadapannya pemuda yang telah ia puja sejak usianya masih sangat belia berjalan bersama seorang gadis dengan baju berwarna merah dan rambut merah mudanya. Pipi Hinata bersemu merah. Selalu saja seperti ini ketika maatanya melihat penampakan anggota klan Uzumaki terakhir. Semakin dekat kedua sahabat yang warna rambutnya –sebenarnya menusuk mata, kepala berhias helaian indigo milik Hinata semakin menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Kau sendirian, Hinata? Dari mana?" kali ini gadis serba pink yang bertanya ketika jarak antara dirinya dengan Hinata hanya berjarak satu meter.

"Iya, Sakura-_chan_. Kiba-_kun _dan Shino-_kun_ sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Kami baru saja selesai berlatih rutin dan mampir ke kedai es."

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban pewaris keluarga _souke _itu. Ia melirik Naruto sekilas, pemuda itu tidak hentinya tersenyum, sedang Hinata masih asik menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hinata, kau mau kuantar pulang?" tiba-tiba saja Naruto menyeletuk, membuat Hinata kaget dan reflek mendongakkan kepalanya, sedang Sakura yang tengah meminum jus kotak segera menyemburkan cairan lengket itu ke wajah teman satu timnya.

"Sakura-_chan!_ Kenapa kau menyemburku!?" Naruto berteriak lantang. Protes karena wajah yang menurutnya tampan terkena semburan Sakura dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Bisa kau ulangi?"

Naruto berdecak malas, bola matanya memutar sekali. "Kenapa kau menyemburku? Wajah tampanku kan jadi lengket!" protes Naruto lagi. Urat kecil muncul di dahi Sakura yang nonong. _God!_ Kenapa juga ada orang yang selemot Naruto di dunia ini!?

"Bukan itu, BAKA!" balas Sakura dengan menjitak kepala durian milik sahabatnya. Hinata hanya bisa meringis dan khawatir dengan keadaan pujaan hatinya.

"Naruto-_kun, daijoubuka?_" suara lembut Hinata menghentikan kegiatan Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang benjol. Ia langsung memasang senyum lima jarinya.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Cakra Kyuubi kan akan segera menyembuhkanku."

Hinata kembali memerah, dalam hatinya terus merapalkan kata "Jangan pingsan" seperti mantra.

"Jadi, kau mau kuantar pulang, Hinata?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya, ia mencoba acuh dengan wajah kecewa gadis yang telah menjadi murid hokage kelima di sampingnya. Mata biru lautnya berusaha fokus menatap adik sepupu dari Neji Hyuuga, sahabatnya yang rela menjadi tameng agar ia tetap hidup saat perang dunia shinobi keempat.

Hinata menganggukkan. Dalam hati ia berteriak girang. Pulang bersama pujaan hati ditambah laki-laki itu sendiri yang mengajaknya adalah mukjizat terindah di dunia.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang, Hinata. _Ja mata ashita_, Sakura-chan!"

Belum sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada sahabat wanita pria yang dicintainya, Naruto dengan seenak jidat menarik tangan Hinata hingga gadis itu harus sedikit berlari kecil untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya. Alhasil, gadis yang identik dengan warna ungu dan turunannya itu hanya bisa melambai, karena tidak mungkin kan ia berteriak kencang seperti yang sering Ino atau Sakura lakukan.

Diperjalanan menuju rumah utama klan Hyuuga, Naruto yang biasanya cerewet mendadak membisu. Beberapa kali Hinata memergoki kepala duriannya menengok ke belakang. Hinata tahu arti gerstur pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya ini. Apalagi kalau bukan ia cemas meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Naruto-kun, _daijoubuka_?" Hinata mencoba memulai percakapan. Jangan ditanya, wajahnya sekarang sudah menyaingi kepiting rebus yang sering ia masak.

"Ah, _daijoubu_, Hinata. Maaf melamun."

"_Iie_, Naruto-kun sedang melamunkan apa?"

Hening, Naruto terlihat enggan menjawab pertanyaan gadis di sampingnya. Hanya suara langkah mereka saja yang terdengar selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya anak Yondaime itu menjawab, "Hinata, _gomen nasai_."

Dahi Hinata yang tertutup poni mengernyit bingung. Kenapa Naruto harus minta maaf terhadapnya? Seingatnya murid Jiraya-_sama_ ini tidak pernah berbuat salah padanya. Bila masalah perasaannya yang digantung tidak masuk hitungan tentu saja.

"_Iie_, kenapa Naruto-kun harus minta maaf padaku?"

"Neji. Aku tahu kau sedih karena kehilangan dia. Melihatmu menangis karena laki-laki keras kepala itu membuat dadaku sesak, Hinata."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Kenapa juga Naruto harus mengungkit-ungkit _Onii-san_nya. Bukannya gadis indigo itu tidak tahu diuntung. Ia kan sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah menangis karena kakak laki-lakinya itu lagi. Ia sudah berjanji kalau tidak akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kepergian Neji. Tapi kenapa orang yang ia puja-puja malah membahas soal Neji? kalau begini kan dia bisa melanggar semua janji yang telah ia buat di depan makam kakaknya sejak sebulan lalu.

"Aku akan menjagamu, Hinata. Untuk memenuhi janjiku pada Neji. Menghargai nyawa yang telah ia berikan padaku untuk menjagamu. Demi Neji."

JEDER!

Hinata seperti mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar, ah bahkan ini lebih mengerikan daripada hanya sekedar suara petir saja. Dua kata yang Naruto ucapkan paling akhir terus berdengung di telinganya. Demi Neji. Demi Neji. Semua yang dilakukan pemuda blode di sampingnya, mengantarnya pulang, bersikap manis, menjaganya ketika mereka pergi menjalankan misi bersama, semuanya dilakukan semata-mata untuk memenuhi janjinya pada _Onii-san_nya.

Betapa naifnya Hinata ini. Ia dengan mudahnya merona, geer, terlampau percaya diri hingga menganggap semua sikap manis yang Naruto berikan padanya sejak perang dunia selesai adalah imbalan dari kesabarannya. Imbalan karena ia mencintai pemuda itu. Sialnya, lagi-lagi kepalanya memutar dua kata laknat itu. Demi Neji. Semua demi janjinya pada Neji sebelum si Jenius Hyuuga merentangkan sayapnya bebas. Janji yang dibuatnya sesaat sebelum tanda bunke di dahi Neji lenyap.

.

.

Hinata tidak tahu, apa jiwanya juga ikut berjalan ke arah hutan yang biasa dipakai Tim 8 untuk latihan. Otaknya benar-benar terasa kosong. Blank. Hanya dua kata saja yang ada dalam kepalanya. Dua kata yang diucapkan Naruto dua hari lalu. Sialnya ia merasa menjadi adik yang tidak tahu diuntung, karena jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa bahwa yang Neji lakukan malah membuatnya semakin menderita. Sejak dua kata sialan itu keluar dari _The Choosen One_, ia malah tidak mensyukuri nyawa yang melekat di badannya. Batinnya berteriak, lebih baik kalau ia mati saja ketika perang besar itu berlangsung.

Dengan otak yang nge-_blank_, ia melepas jaket ungu yang biasanya menyembunyikan lekuk tubuh moleknya. Menyisakan dalaman jaring yang biasa ia pakai ketika latihan di dojo klan. Seperti robot otomatis, ia menceburkan setengah tubuhnya ke sungai. Matanya yang biasanya menyalurkan kehangatan, saat ini terlihat kosong. Beberapa kali matanya mengedip dan terpejam sesaat, setelah itu byakugan miliknya aktif. Detik berikutnya air di sekitar tubuh beriak, mengikuti gerakan tangan Hinata yang mengayun ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Kiba yang sedang bercanda dengan Akamaru kaget melihat Hinata sedang membelah air sungai menjadi dua, lalu mengangkat tinggi air itu. membuat tubuhnya tidak lagi terendam air.

"HINATA! OI! HENTIKAN! KAU MAU MEMBUAT TSUNAMI?!" kiba berteriak kencang, Akamaru membantunya dengan menggonggong. Sayangnya, jiwa Hinata seperti tidak ada di tempat. Gadis itu tidak menggubris sama sekali. Kiba makin panik ketika rekan setimnya yang biasanya manis itu membuat puluhan pedang dari air. Masalahnya pedang-pedang itu lalu meluncur ke segala arah, membuat beberapa pohon tumbang, burung-burung terbang ketakutan, dan hampir menembus perut Kiba sendiri jika ia tidak terlatih dengan jurus baru milik sahabatnya. Sebenarnya gampang sih, Kiba hanya harus menyadarkan Hinata dengan memukul belakang kepalanya hingga gadis itu pingsan. Tapi mana mungkin ia berkelakuan seperti itu? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Titik.

Lalu bagaimana? Apa dia harus berteriak layaknya gadis remaja yang selalu berkerumun di sekitar Sasuke? HELL NO!

Otaknya yang biasanya tumpul kemudian teringat dengan Shino. Ah sahabatnya yang tukang ngambek itu pasti bisa mengatasi masalah ini. mungkin dengan menghisap sebagian cakra Hinata melaui serangga milik Shino, gadis itu bisa sadar dan menghentikan aksinya membuat tsunami. Dengan cekatan Kiba menunggangi Akamaru. Menggunakan insting pembaunya yang canggih, ia akan berusaha menemukan Shino sebelum Hinata menghancurkan separuh hutan di Konoha.

Entah karena terlalu sibuk menangkis serangan Hinata atau ia saja yang kurang peka, Kiba tidak menyadari sendari tadi ada aura cakra yang mengawasi mereka. Mata merahnya tidak henti menatap gadis yang tengah membuat air sungai melayang dan menghempas pohon-pohon di hutan. Ketika si Inuzuka lenyap dari pandangannya, laki-laki itu melompat turun. Sambil menangkis beberapa pedang air, ia mencoba mendekati gadis dengan mata berwarna violet itu. walaupun sepertinya tidak mungkin karena Hinata menggunakan byakugannya, tapi karena pikiran gadis itu yang kosong, Sasuke berhasil meng-genjutsu Hinata. Memasukan gadis itu ke dimensi yang ia buat. Dimensi yang sengaja ia rekayasa, berisi hal-hal yang mungkin bisa membuat gadis itu berhenti mengamuk dan lepas kendali seperti ini.

Ketika genjutsu itu bekerja, jutsu Hinata melemah. Air yang tadinya mengudara dan membuat tsunami lokal, jatuh turun dan kembali ketempat semula. Membuat tubuh laki-laki dengan lambang kipas di punggungnya itu basah kuyub. Sekarang, rambut ravennya yang menantang gravitasi terlihat lepek. setetes air meluncur ke bawah, melewati hidungnya yang mancung atau bulu matanya yang lentik sebelum turun ke rahangnya yang kokoh dan jatuh.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak perduli pada tubuhnya yang basah atau bahkan ejekan Suigetsu nanti ketika laki-laki cerewet itu melihatnya mendekati seorang gadis. Tidak, tidak, bahkan ia rasa-rasanya memang lebih tertarik pada gadis keturunan souke klan hyuuga ini. sejak gadis itu mendendangkan suaranya yang lirih, membuat satu tetes air matanya luruh di depan kawan-kawannya. Sejak telapak tangan gadis itu membelai dada kirinya yang membuat separuh dari rasa sesak di hatinya menguap entah kemana.

Setelah dirasa Hinata mulai tenang, ia melepaskan genjutsunya pada gadis itu. setelah itu, tanpa ragu ia membelai kepala gadis yang membuatnya susah tidur sejak satu bulan lalu. Sehingga membuat Hinata mendongak dan menatap mata kelamnya yang entah berubah teduh kali ini.

Mata hitam kelam khas Uchiha yang teduh dan membuat Hinata tenang, seolah berkata padanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. seolah mata itu berkata bahwa gadis itu bebas menangis sepuasnya, dan membagi bebannya bersama. Mata kelam itu menghipnotis amesti di hadapannya hingga membuat isakan-isakan kecil keluar. disusul dengan derai air mata yang menganak sungai di pipinya yang pucat pasi. Seperti yang sering Neji lakukan ketika putri Hiyashi bersedih, Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata.

Bolehkah Hinata berharap kalau laki-laki dihadapannya ini sengaja datang untuk menghiburnya? Bukan hanya sekedar teman yang secara tidak sengaja melihatnya tengah kalut. Bolehkah a berharap, pemuda Uchiha itu memahami dirinya? Bolehkh ia berharap, Sasuke perduli padanya, bukan karena kasihan atau apapun lah yang akan membuatnya merutuki kehidupannya sendiri? Bolehkah ia menumpahkan segalanya pada Sasuke? Bolehkah ia bersandar sepenuhnya di bahu laki-laki itu? bolehkah ia bahagia? Dalam isakannya, Hinata terus menyusun pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus saja berdendang di kepalanya.

Sasuke sendiri hanya diam, wajahnya masih saja tanpa ekspresi. Di dalam hatinya yang begemuruh, ia betanya-tanya. Bolehkah ia memulai semuanya dari awal lagi? Memulai dengan melindungi gadis yang engah terisak di dadanya. Bolehkah ia menumpahkan segalanya pada pewaris klan Hyuuga ini? bolehkah ia ikut menangis dan tertawa bahagia dengan Hinata yang ada dipelukannya? Selamanya?

Lalu semua gelap bagi Hinata, karena kepalanya terasa pening dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Bersama dekapan hangat Sasuke, ia merasa berada di tempat yang seharusnya.

.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Saya merasa jadi pembual besar. Hahaha. Saya melukiskan persahabatan tim 8 yang begitu solid, padahal saya sendiri gag tahu persahabatan yang baik itu seperti apa. Kata Gandari, kesengsaraan menyatukan banyak orang, dan kegembiraan membentangkan jarak. Saya rasa, saya memahami kalimat itu sekarang. Ah, atau saya saja yang berlebihan. Terlalu terpengaruh dengan manga ini. Hyuuga Neji yang overprotekif, Kiba dan Shino yang selalu memperhatikan Hinata, Naruto yang mengorbankan hidup matinya untuk Sasuke. Ah dan yang paling mengagumkan, Neji yang memilih menjadi pelindung Hinata sampai beberapa jarum-jarum yang Juubi keluarkan menembus tubuhnya. Manga ini benar-benar RACUN!

Oke. Abaikan semua ocehan tidak pentingku ini dan maaf atas keterlambatan serta pendeknya chapter ini. ini adalah awal Hinata dan Sasuke dekat. Chap selanjutnya akan bercerita tentang cara mereka saling mencintai. Sayangnya Yuki tidak bisa berjanji kapan bisa update lagi, karena walaupun sudah libur kuliah, Yuki masih sibuk dengan persiapan KKN yang rempong. Masih ada topik skripsi yang Yuki rombak dari awal karena Yuki tertarik dengan jenis fiksi baru yang belum pernah diteliti. Kalian tahu kan **Fictogemino? **Sayangnya Yuki belum bisa menghubungi dosen, author yang menciptakan fiksi jenis ini, dan lebih paranya Yuki mash bingung mau pakai teori sastra yang mana. Ada yang mau bantu?

Nah selanjutnyaYuki minta saran dan kritik dong. Mau flame atau nge-bash juga gag papa. Asal pakai bahasa yang baik dan benar, jangan lupa EYD, tanda baca, dan pemilihan diksi yang sopan. Oke? Pernah belajar Bahasa Indonesia dan sopan santun kan?

So, review please...


End file.
